


Karaoke

by Mikan42



Series: Drabbles and Moments [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Embarrassed Nico, Fluff, M/M, embarrassed everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikan42/pseuds/Mikan42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Will singing in a duet at Karaoke night at camp and making an idiot of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke

"I can't believe this is happening” Nico muttered into Hazel's shoulder as he tried to burrow more into it. He wondered what sort of punishment his dad had planned for the genius that thought karaoke would be a good idea at camp.

“CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT  
THE PEACE THE EVENING BRINGS”

Will was reading the song three beats behind the rhythm while Percy made random backup noises that weren't actually on the screen. 

“THE WORLD FOR ONCE IN PERFECT HARMONY  
WITH ALL ITS LIVING THINGS”

Percy took over the next verse, smiling unapologetic at Annabeth who only rolled her eyes in exasperation.

“SO MANY THINGS TO TELL HER  
BUT HOW TO MAKE HER SEE  
THE TRUTH ABOUT MY PAST, IMPOSSIBLE  
SHE'D TURN AWAY FROM ME!!”

He added a couple gestures in Annabeth's general direction and clutched at his chest twice for good measure. Surprisingly only half of the notes were completely off key, the rest still falling short but not as badly as it could have been. At least he actually sang in time with the music.

“HE'S HOLDING BACK, HE'S HIDING”

Hazel let out a very unladylike snort, which cause Nico to actually look up at the duo through his fingers.

“BUT WHAT, I CAN'T DECIDE  
WHY WON'T HE BE THE KING I KNOW HE IS?!  
THE KING I SEE INSIDEEE!”

Nico was glad for the dim lighting as blood rushed to his face. The blond's eyes were trained on him, a half smirk showing that everything he was singing was meant for him. Hazel could have tried to roast marshmallows off his cheeks.

It would have helped if Will had at least TRIED to sing, and not just scream the words into the mike. By now all of the Apollo cabin were covering their ears and two of the younger ones had started to cry.

Unfortunately, the duo continued with the song. 

"AND IF HE FEELS THE LOVE TONIGHT  
IN THE WAY I DO  
IT’S ENOUGH FOR THIS RESTLESS WANDERER  
JUST TO BE WITH YOU!”  
"WITH YOUUUUUUUUUU!"

They tried to merge the last two notes, but it was difficult seeing as neither note actually existed. When the song ended Percy and Will highfived each other while dodging the crops that the Demeter cabin flung at them.

Will made his way back to Nico after getting most of the tomato out of his hair. A very satisfied smirk on his face and a piece of lettuce behind his ear.

"What’d you think?" 

Nico snorted, a small embarrassed smile on his face.

"I think you should stick to whistling"

**Author's Note:**

> All prompts welcome! :D


End file.
